unexpected mate
by hayleyhoo
Summary: When Edward leaves in New moon bella is changed but both Bella and Edward find new loves! Just an idea :D Tel me if good/bad please
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is an idea for a new fanfiction. Tell me if you like it and want me to continue please. I'm still writing Happily Ever Afterwhere? but i want to write this at the same time LoL

Edward leaves like in New moon. This is after Edward's left and Bella had not gone into zombie but she is depressed. She doesn't make friends with Jacob and she does go looking for the meadow. This is while she searches.

It's weird, I thought that I wouldn't be able to live or survive without him in my life. I'm not saying it's gone back to normal. It's hard. But not as hard as I thought it would be. True it felt like someone had punched a hole through my heart. It was his absence that seemed to be making the hole. I wondered if the words he said to me in the forest were true, or did he have ulterior motives? I'm trying to find somewhere where I can feel his presence. I've been to his house and it hold's nothing of him or his family. I didn't even go in, the house could have looked the same inside or it may have been empty. I don't know which one would have been worse to see and to handle. The next place I'm trying is our meadow. It has to hold something of him. The quiet of the forest was calming; I could forget how my life had been ruined after my birthday party. In this forest I could believe that he left to protect me rather than the words he said to me. After that day I wanted to break down, I didn't want to feel anything. His absence seemed to diminish after a while though, I found it was getting easier and easier to live the longer it was, as though I was falling out of love with him. Or it was like there was someone else coming. It was horrible thinking I had lost that out of this world love feeling I had had with Edward all I could hope that he would find someone who was worthy to spend eternity with him. I hoped I was walking in the right direction for the meadow. I started from the same point; it was just a matter of which way to go into the trees after that. After a couple of hours of walking I had gotten used to the rhythm and had managed to get into a fast pace and the amount of times I had tripped had lessened. I was about to give up and head back home when the light in between the trees was brightening. I sped up to get out of the trees pressing into me and I stumbled out into the meadow. It was as beautiful as the last time I came here with him. Without him there I could appreciate it but it didn't feel right or whole without his presence. He didn't linger here. I crouched on the floor expecting the hole in my heart to split open again. Strangely it didn't explode but it wasn't whole. There was still pain there but it was diminishing. I don't know how long I lay there for. I was thinking and the direction my thoughts were going in was not good for my health. Suddenly from behind me there came a series of growls as from the forest in front of me out stepped a leopard. The leopard was a silky black colour and it stood at the edge in a threatening manner. I could feel a pull towards this creature, it was strange. I couldn't explain it. Then it leapt over me and stood as though on guard in front of me. I didn't understand his protective pose until from the trees out stepped 5 large wolves. These must be the 'bears' that people had been seeing. The wolves stepped out from the trees and their colours ranged from a deep black to a russet-brown one at the back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok as pointed out in a review by a friend leopards aren't normally plain black but for the sake of my story this one is ok? :D Good

Chapter 2

The wolves growled as they saw the position of the leopard. I started to back up away from the wolves but i didn't want distance from the leopard which was strange. Suddenly it turned its head to glance at me and then it shot into the trees to my left and the wolves paid me no attention and instead followed the leopard. This confused me even more. I was the weakest and food to the wolves, so why would they leave me and go after the leopard that, when i think about it now, seemed to be able to run a lot faster than i would have thought possible. A speed that i thought only vampires could reach. I quickly shook that thought out of my head, vampires was a topic i did not allow myself to think about. Wait, what was i doing stood hear thinking why i hadn't been killed, i should be moving now before either came back for me. At first i paid no attention to the direction in which i was heading and i tripped about 5 times before i thought about getting the compass i had brought with me out to get back to my truck. The forest seemed more sinister now on the way back than the magical mysterious place it had been this morning trying to find the meadow. After about another 2 hours of frantic searching i finally emerged from the edge of the trees ad there in front of me was my truck. It had never been more welcoming. And yet i had a strange urge to find the beautiful, sleek leopard that had stood so protectively in front of me. I couldn't understand it, it was a wild animal that could have possibly killed me, but for some strange reason i couldn't bring myself to be scared of it. It took me another 5 minutes of sitting contemplating this situation in my head to realise that since i had seen the leopard the hole in my chest had vanished. It hadn't healed rather it was like there had never been one there. In the end i decided that i wouldn't be able to come up with a solution so i headed back home. The urge to go back was like a chain that had attached to it and it was straining to stretch the further i was from it. It seemed like no time for me to reach home but when i got there the front door was not there, it had been pulled off its hinges and was lying on the floor. Charlie's cruiser was there and so i was worried. I slowly got out of the cab of my truck and walked with heavy feet into the hallway of my house. It had a foreboding feel to it and i was getting stressed as i slowly made my way into the front room and stopped in tracks as i saw the pool of blood that encircled my father's head. It was obvious that this was not caused by a human but the vampire had not drank from him. He was pale and his eyes were lifeless. I couldn't move for a couple of minutes and then i couldn't hold it in anymore. With a scream i ran from the house, instead of entering my truck i headed into the forest, the further i managed to get into the forest the safer and calmer i felt, It was as thought there was something or someone that my body recognized as existing in the forest that would help and little did i know that my body knew more than my mind.

Edward's pov

After leaving Bella my family had fallen into a fit of despair. We were all different, ad not in a good way. It felt as though my heart, although it didn't beat anymore, was only half there, it was missing pieces. I tried to live normally for my families sake but it was hard, most of the time all i did was sit in my room and listen to the CD that reminded me of her. The rest of the family were sat in their couples downstairs, enjoying each other's company. It made me want to get out the house, i couldn't stand the thoughts of love that was reaching me from them. So instead of having to pass them, i headed out my window and sprang down the tree that stood there and headed into the forest that was so close to the house that it seemed as though the house was a part of the forest. ( The house looks the same as the one in forks) I thought I'd never find anyone that i could feel the same with as i had with Bella. It was strange but as i headed into the forest my heart started to feel as though my heart was beating again and the holes were slowly disappearing as i headed into deeper into the forest. Suddenly deciding to hunt, i detected the scent of a mountain lion, numnumnum (Alex's favourite saying lmao Love ya Alex) my favourite of my prey. Letting my instincts lead me i soon found where the lion was stood but before i could tackle it,someone else did. She drained the lion and then she seemed to sense me stood watching her and she slowly turned. My heart was whole again, not healed but as though it had never been broken. She was beautiful. It was then that i realised that the girl who i had thought as my soul mate had not been, Bella would always be my first love but this beautiful creature in front of me. I felt a connection to her that i had never felt before. Before i could speak i heard the rest of my family appear beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Bella's pov

When i couldn't walk anymore i sank down to my knee's on the ground. I had the feeling that i was being watched. I shook that feeling off, who would want to watch me, i was an insignificant human. Out of the corner of my eye i noticed a flame of red shoot between the trees but when i turned my head in that direction it was gone. Shrugging it off as my imagination i stumbled to my feet and started to walk back towards civilization. I had taken less than five steps i felt myself being yanked backwards and i was suddenly pinned with my back up to the tree that i had just been crouching by. I was then looking into the eyes of someone i had hoped to never see again. Victoria. She walked up to me with a smirk on her face. "So, he let's you wonder around in the wood's by yourself?" She said to me with a sneer and barely concealed anger in her tone.

"He's gone." It was strange but i didn't feel the hole in my heart anymore and it didn't hurt to talk about him anymore. I was relieved about that but i was about to die so it shouldn't make any difference.

"Awww, has the human been left? Did they abandon you? That's what you get for trying to keep up with the mythical world. Did you really think that a vampire would love a pathetic little human like you?" Her voice was becoming harsher and harsher with each statement. I couldn't reply, what she was saying was true, how could he have ever have seen me as more than a 'pet' you could say.

"Now what to do with you, i am quite hungry now. I can't use you as revenge now that you mean nothing to Edward. So a snack and then i can track him and his little family and take my revenge out on his real mate if he's found one. If not then a few of his family members will do." Before i could comprehend her words she had leapt on me and sunk her razor sharp teeth into the skin at my neck and was draining me. It was in these moments that i realised that although i still felt a connection with Edward, my feelings were not love. When i thought that she was going to kill me, i heard a growl come from the trees behind her. She dropped me to the forest floor and turned to confront the new danger. I was in immense pain but i had enough consciousness to be able to see the same black leopard (A/N and no Alex not a drug leopard sorry inside joke) from the meadow stood framed in the trees with his teeth bared at Victoria. What shocked me was that she seemed scared of the wild animal. She hissed at it, and got into a defensive crouch, the last thing i saw before i succumbed to the black was her being thrown into a tree by the leopard. It then picked me up, threw me on his back and ran at speeds i thought was impossible away from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Three days later

I didn't remember much of my transformation, i just knew the pain was dulled by a presence close to me. When i opened my eyes i was in the middle of the forest by a stream, but there was some sort of shelter that someone had built obviously to keep me warm and dry. There was no one around and i realised that i felt different, i walked to the stream and the reflection looking back at me was not much different but my features had been enhanced so i looked beautiful. My mind seemed to be able to comprehend more than one thing, so as i was marveling at my new appearance i could also notice that my clothes had changed, they were now white with patches of black. I had on a white tank top with a black stripe running across it with a pair of white skinny jeans. I was barefoot. Just then i heard a noise of someone approaching behind me and in a second i was crouched in a defensive position.

Stood across from me was the most handsome vampire i had ever seen, and clearly he was a vampire,no human could be that pale and he was tall, clearly 6"1 (A/N I'm no good and describing people so i have a link on my profile, he is based on an actor/character lol) he was stood with a wary look on his face but as soon as i saw who it was i felt safe, i stood up from the crouch i was in and a small smile spread across my face.

I didn't know anything about this new vampire but for some reason i felt as if i should know him and i wanted to know him. A beautiful smile spread across his face which made a smile appear on my face too. He didn't speak as he walked at human speed towards me with his hands held up to show me he meant no harm. The funny thing is i knew he wouldn't hurt me, i knew it without a doubt, When he was stood about a meter away from me he stopped.

"Hello Bella, my name is Kaleb. I know this is a lot different and your probably thirsty but if you stay calm i will take you hunting." His voice was beautiful, like nothing I'd ever heard before. I was stood in a daze from his voice for a minute but i was finally able to find my voice. The bell like sound that came out of my mouth, my voice, shocked me again but i liked it. "Hi Kaleb, it's strange but how do you tell when your thirsty, i don't feel much different from normal?" Kaleb looked shocked at first then he seemed to be able pull his expression together, "Errrm, isn't there a burn at the back of your throat?"

"Now that you mention it there is but it's easy enough to ignore. By the way why have my clothes changed, and haven't i been lying on the floor for the past three days, shouldn't the white clothes be dirty?"

"Amazing, you have no blood lust. I have a theory about your clothes, you may have a similar power to me, i can transform into a leopard and my clothes transform with me. Mine are black and i can change what the clothes look like but they always stay black. You may be the same,be able to transform into an animal."

"Wow, how can i test that?" I was really excited that i could possibly transform.

"Maybe we should hunt first and then we'll talk for a bit and then we'll test to see what you can do." Kaleb said with a chuckle. I couldn't be impatient or anything when he was in such a good mood, it was catching. With a smile i indicated that he should lead the way. This was my first hunt and i was slightly anxious about how to actually hunt.

Kaleb must have noticed my anxiousness and he came over and took my hand, "You'll be fine, let your instincts take over when your ready. We don't need to worry about you attacking a human, the normal new-born blood lust isn't here." I let him lead me into the trees and like he suggested i allowed myself to relax and i could then sense everything around me. To the north of me there was a delicious scent, i shot off through the trees in pursuit of the scent.

It wasn't until i had finished three deer's that i noticed that Kaleb was stood watching me with interest in his eyes. I was curious to why he was watching me so intently. I quirked an eyebrow at him in question. "You don't realise what you did during that hunt did you?"

"No, what did i do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N Thank you so much to everyone who favourited or alerted my story and a special thanx to everyone who reviewed it made my day to see all that :D I know loads of you want to know what she did so here you go...

"Amazing, you did it without realizing, Bella you transformed into a snow leopard when you tackled the deers,but when you had killed them you transformed back to your vampire form. You really had no clue that you had transformed?"

"No." I was stunned, i had basically two powers, the lack of blood lust i counted as a power, i had never known a vampire that had two powers.

Three hours later

Me and Kaleb had talked for the last three hours and got to know each really well, just as i was comfortable there came a series of growls that resonated from the tree line behind us. Before i could think Kaleb dragged me up on my feet and had placed himself in front of me in a protective crouch. I could see over his shoulder and from the trees out stepped the five large wolves from the meadow before. I wasn't scared this time, they were a meal for me now. I bared my teeth and was about to pounce on one of them but Kaleb seemed to be able to sense what she was about to do. He turned to me and hugged me to his chest while pinning my arms to my side so i couldn't move or attack like i wanted but the wind shifted and the scent that the wolves threw off had me cringing.

"Why don't they smell appetizing?"

"That's because they aren't animals, their shape shifters. I believe you know them, and have seen them in this form before when you first saw me." I was confused, wasn't it enough that there were vampires that existed but now i have to accept the existence of magical shape shifters.

"Oh." Was my brilliant response. Kaleb gave me a smile, made sure that i wouldn't attack the wolves then he turned to address the wolves who had stopped just in the boundary of the trees and were stood with their heads cocked to the side in question as they listened to our conversation.

"We mean no harm to the people of the world, we are animal drinkers. Bella is a new born but i will be in charge of making sure she leads the same path as me. There is no need to attack." The wolves faces changed on the word new born. They didn't look as though they had taken Kaleb's word and were ready to attack. With a growl one of them leapt forward towards where me and Kaleb were stood. Faster than i thought possible, and i had seen Edward run, Kaleb had me in his arms bridal style and we were racing through the trees at breath taking speeds.

I would be scared stiff of the speed if i couldn't hear the wolves who were in pursuit of us, they were after us. I don't know why. I didn't want Kaleb to stop long enough to find out why. I don't know how long we ran for but after a while the sounds of pursuit slowly faded and i felt safer the further away we were from forks.

Kaleb still didn't stop running until the sun had set and we had traveled nearly half way across the US. I had no idea where we were but the forests we were in were similar to the forests i was used to in Forks. Kaleb then turned to me with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for carrying you but i thought that we would be much quicker that way."

"It's ok, i don't know whether i would have been able to keep up with you." A giggle made its way out of my mouth but he tensed up at my statement. He truly looked worried that i would have been attacked by the wolves.

I had only known him a day while i was conscious but i felt like he was a part of me now.

"If you could control your transformation we could go running together."

"Really? Could you teach me?" He nodded while taking my hand. All through the night he tried to show me how to transform, first by transforming himself. He looked amazing and graceful in his leopard form. He then tried talking me through how he transforms. I still couldn't get it.

"It's been a long night, how about we go for a hunt." I smiled in thanks and we both headed off for the nearest animal. Once again i let my instincts take over and the delicious scent of deer hit the back of my throat. I leapt forward to get my prize. It wasn't until i had tackled the buck down that i noticed i didn't grab it with pale hands, i held it down with pure white paws. It was such a shock i forgot about feeding and instead i ran for the nearest river so i could view myself.

Looking back at me in the reflection on the water was a beautiful snow leopard, i sat down in shock i didn't know how to go back. At the back of my mind i could hear Kaleb talking to me.

"Hmmm, it seems we can communicate through our thoughts when we're both in our animal form. Don't worry Bella I'll be with you in a minute to help."

"Thank you Kaleb." I could hear him running in the distance so i stayed in my sat position to wait for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A/N I'm sorry it's taken so long but i haven't really had the motive to write but here we go :D

Also I want everyone to check out Edwardsfallenangel story California Performing Arts Boarding School It's really amazing and brilliant and i will love you all if you could read and review it :D

It wasn't long until Kaleb had joined me in his Leopard form. As soon as he was in my presence I felt calm,he came and sat as close to me as he could without being sat on me. We were still able to communicate through our thoughts and it was in this way that he talked me how to get back into my vampire form.

_Just imagine yourself on two legs in your vampire form. If you imagine it well enough then you should be able to transform back._

_Ok Here goes._

I did as Kaleb said and it didn't seem to be working, i started to panic then that i would be stuck in the snow leopards body forever. It was as i started to hyperventilate that i exploded out of the leopard form into my vampire one. I gasped, i thought i was meant to be calm to transform, weird. I guess I'm even more of a weird vampire.

Kaleb suddenly appeared next to me also in his vampire form chuckling to himself quietly. "It seems we'll both be learning at the same time. You only seem to be able to transform while your attacking and you need to be worked up to transform back." I couldn't help but laugh with him, his laugh was infectious. But there was also another laugh joined in, but this laugh was not nice and carefree, it was cold and harsh.

I quickly shot round and faced the woods where the laugh came from and i just noticed that Kaleb was mirroring my action. We both got into defensive crouches ready to fight if need be. Out of the woods stepped someone I had hoped to never have seen again. Victoria. She had a evil smile on her lips and a glint in her eyes.

"I see you survived my attack then dear Bella? And who is this gorgeous vampire accompanying you?" Kaleb growled threateningly at Victoria without answering.

"It seems he doesn't want to know you Victoria, well no one seems to want to know you. James saw your power as a help and used you." She bared her teeth with my comment and mirrored our defensive positions.

"Awww, did i hit a nerve Victoria, well you ave eternity to get over it." I felt a lot braver with Kaleb stood next to me.

"I won't need eternity Bella, I'm going to take my revenge on you and then i will go on to find my old friend Edward and finish my revenge by dealing with him, " This brought me to a stop, i hadn't expected Victoria to go after Edward.

"Well then i guess we're going to have to stop you." Kaleb spoke for the first time and i was glad to see that he knew i wouldn't have been able to answer.

"Ahh but it's not just me you need to stop." She let out a high pitched whistle and from the trees surrounding me and Kaleb came around 20- 30 newborns.

A/N Sorry to end it there i just need time to think of a good battle lol and i hope that im not disappointing anyone with this story so far. Please go and read edwardsfallenangel's story!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I was shocked and scared at the same time. I was also furious, how dare she ruin so many people's lives. She had taken people away from their families and made them into vampires for the purpose of getting revenge on me. To make matter's worse she started to walk towards the trees behind her army. "I shall leave you to them, Bella. I hope to never see you again, just take comfort from the fact you'll see Edward and his family soon, when they join you in death." She raced into the trees and was gone.

The Newborns didn't seem to have a leader and they seemed reluctant to be the first one to attack us. Just then a idea came to me, one that would make me feel better about this situation. Taking a step towards the new Born's i turned to give Kaleb a reassuring smile.

"Guys listen to me, you don't need to fight us, if you don't want to fight, we won't hurt you and you can wait there," I said pointing to by the river, it was far enough away that if we did need to fight people waiting there wouldn't get caught in it. "and we'll explain things to you and you can either go off on your own or stay with us."

I noticed some of them thinking about this option and after a minute about half of the group moved over to the space i had indicated. The other half all looked angry, they obviously did want to fight. I turned to Kaleb, "In vampire or Leopard form?"

""Me in vampire and you in leopard,I'll set up the fire, be careful." I smiled, just that simple statement made my dead heart swell. I went into attack mode and noticed some of the braver new Born's start to edge towards me ready to attack.

I pounced on the nearest one to me and this time i noticed that i transformed into my leopard form. I tackled the first one and pinned him to the ground, he struggled but couldn't budge me, i the background i could hear Kaleb starting the fire while attacking the new Born's as well. I placed my teeth at my victims neck and ripped his head off. The noise that he made when i ripped it was a metallic screeching. I couldn't spare a second to think, quickly throwing the body of the vampire in the fire. I charged at the next one, this time a girl. Once again i tackled her to the ground and ripped her to pieces before throwing her in the fire.

This happened time after time. New born after new born was destroyed and thrown in the fire. When the last one was killed I set about transforming back. Knowing how to do it made it a lot easier, although i would have to practice. Me and Kaleb both walked towards where the others were sat. Many looked at us in awe or fear.

"I'm glad that there was no need to kill you all. You must know that you are vampires and you need blood to sustain you. Victoria will have fed you on humans but there is another option, you can feed off animals. We will not force this on you and you are all welcome to stay with us but if you go off on your own the only rule that you need to know is don't let humans know what you are. There is a vampire royalty called the Volturi in Italy who will destroy anyone who exposes our secret. That's all if you want to leave you may do so when you want, if you want to stay with us, come and introduce yourselves."

Around 7 of the group came over to introduce whilst the others all said a thank you and headed off in different directions. The group around us all stood expectantly. I realised they wanted is to introduce ourselves first. Sighing i started to speak, "Hi my name is Bella and this is my mate Kaleb, we are both shape shifters. The only thing is once we are all acquainted i wish to seek Victoria out to stop her from creating any more new Borns' and stopping her killing some old friends of mine. I hope that you are all ok with that?" They all nodded their heads in agreement with my plan.

The first one to step forward was a woman who looked about 18, she was about 5 foot 5 with shoulder length blonde hair, she was wearing a pair of boy fit jeans with a fluorescent blue top on that said 'Music makes me loose control', she had star earrings in and she was wearing a pair of orange ballet flats. "My name is Siobhan, i am 18 and my power is telekinesis."

Next was a male who also looked about 18, (It's Nick Jonas so I'm not going to describe him lol) " Hi my name is Nick and I'm also 18, I'm Siobhan's mate and my power is Invisibility."

Then was another woman who looked about 17, she was about 5 foot 3 with short blonde hair, she was wearing tight black jeans with a pale yellow tank top on. "Hi my name is Charlotte, I'm 17 and my power is to control the weather."

Another male came next,(It's now Joe Jonas so again I'm not describing him) "Hi my name is Joe and I'm also 17, my power is to create an illusion and I'm Charlotte's mate." They were the only four with powers, the others consisted of 2 girls and a boy, the girls were Jasmine who was 19 and Casey who was 15 and the boy who was jasmine's mate Jason who was 18.

They all seemed kind and i felt that we could get on well. We had decided on a cover story as we would be looking or both Victoria and the Cullen's and the easiest way was to travel to different places and staying for a year or two. As me and Kaleb looked the oldest we were going to be the legal guardians, the kids were going to be adopted so that would explain the pairs.

A/N Ok i hope your all still enjoying this but i dont think its going to be very long one as ive kind of lost the motives to write this, i prefer to write all human ones lol but i am determined to finish it. If anyone has any ideas for this story they would be much appreciated :D.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

20 years later

The new Born's from Victoria's army had settled into our lives's easily and it was great to act like a family. We had all bonded and my relationship with Kaleb had grown brilliantly. After that first battle we had been met with two more of Victoria's armies, the first one was 4 years after the original and we wouldn't allow the others to fight but there was only about 15 this time and 5 surrendered and they had gone off as a coven themselves.

After the first battle me and Kaleb decided we needed to train the other's how to fight. So when they had been vampires for 5 years we trained them in a meadow that was secluded just outside of Truro, Cornwall,England. We had followed the scent of Victoria to near here but had lost the scent momentarily and felt it was the perfect time to teach them while we tried to pick up a fresh trail.

We felt the best way to show them was for me and Kaleb to go through the moves against each other. Standing about 10 meters away from each other we prepared to fight. Smiling to myself I leapt towards him but at the last second i turned direction and was on his left. I tackled him in his surprise and pinned him to the ground. It didn't end there though, he kicked my stomach making me jump off him, he was able to roll out from under me and it was then him on top of me. He placed his lips on my throat,"Gotcha." Chuckling he climbed off me.

I couldn't help but laugh along with him. I thought I had had him then. "Ok,who wants to go next?" They all looked reluctant and then Siobhan stepped forward.

"I will." She smiled slightly at me. We took the same positions as I had done earlier with Kaleb. I decided to let her make the first move. It seemed she wasn't going to attack, as after about half an hour she hadn't moved. However she suddenly flung herself forwards at me and landed in a crouch on my left,i spun to face her but she was already behind me.

I was surprised by her speed but i was determined that i wouldn't loose two fights in a row. I quickly jumped straight into the air just as she was moving again and i timed it so i landed on her back. Siobhan was so surprised with having me suddenly land on her back that she fell and i had her pinned to the ground. "Dead." I said before climbing off her.

She grumbled quietly, she walked back towards the group."Siobhan," She spun round to look at me, "You did really well,I'm very impressed."

After that the others tried against both me and Kaleb, they all did really well. And so the second time we were challenged by Victoria, her arm of 30 this time only lasted around 10 minutes with us all fighting.

We were on the trail of Victoria again and it felt like we were gaining on her,but just as i was about to carry on i could smell a set of seven or eight different scents that smelt vaguely familiar. "Stop." hearing this they all ran back to me.

"What's wrong Bella,we need to keep going or we're going to loose Victoria."

"We don't need to follow Victoria, she's going the wrong way,the Cullen's are this was. Come on." I started running towards where the new scent's were headed. After a couple of minutes I could hear the other's follow me. I was happy, we were going to beat Victoria to the Cullen's we could help them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Siobhan,Nick, Charlotte,Joe,Jasmine,Jason, Casey

A/N Hey Guys I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading this,it means a lot that people are enjoying it and i want to say a special thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

I led the way following the Cullen's scent. I was surprised that none of the others had noticed the scent. Maybe they were so intent on Victoria's scent. Well anyway, the scent was leading towards Wales. When the scent started to become stronger i slowed and stopped. My family looked at me questioningly.

"I'm not sure whether I want to actually meet them again,I think until we know what Victoria's plan is we should keep our distance and protect them from a distance." They all nodded in agreement. Kaleb started making plans with the other guys, while us girls stated making a shelter. We had perfected making one that looked like a bungalow from the inside but if you looked at it from the outside,it blended in with the woods.

It was comfortable and easy to dismantle afterwards. They still hadn't decided on a plan so i suggested that we all go hunting,we were to go off in groups and meet back in about 2 hours to all discuss the plan. As we were about to separate, me with Kaleb and Casey, I shouted,"keep away from where the Cullen's could be,remember the plan." I heard a chorus of "OK" before the sound of running feet.

After the 2 hours i had managed to catch 5 deer and I was satisfied, one thing I found was that i had no control over transforming when I was hunting. I wasn't bothered about that,it helped me hunt more efficiently. The hunt went good for everyone and Siobhan and Nick had found the 'perimeter' of the Cullen's land.

"Did anyone notice if Victoria's scent was around the area?" Nobody had and i was pleased.

"Anyone have any ideas of how to go about this?"

"Well, I know it's going to be hard for you Bella but i think that we should either find Victoria and make sure she makes no more armies or find the Cullen's and stay close till Victoria comes close. It's up to you." Kaleb seemed reluctant to suggest this but i had to admit that it made sense.

"I think that it would be best to try and find Victoria first to stop her making an army so we can avoid a massive fight but then if we can't find her then go to the Cullen's." They all nodded their heads in agreement.

Casey then spoke for the first time during our plan making,"Did anybody notice that there's 8 scent's with the Cullen's scent?"

Thinking about it now there was, "Yeah,weird, maybe Edward found somebody as well. Well,we'll have to wait to find out. Does anyone want to join me to see if we can pick anything of Victoria or any rumours of people going missing?"

"I will." It was Siobhan who volunteered.

"Ok, let's go. Kaleb i will howl if we meet either Victoria or an army she's created or any to her threats."

We both headed off in the opposite direction from what we had originally arrived from. I made sure that we didn't go any nearer to the Cullen's scent.

A/N I'm sorry that the chapters are so short but I'm finding it hard to write atm but i was wondering you want Bella to meet the Cullen's now or protect them from afar. Please tell me in a review? :D I need to know for the next chapter also if you want someone else pov then tell me and i will try and do it for you :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was silent as we traveled alert to any unusual vampire scents that could mean Victoria or an army. Myself and Siobhan didn't speak as we traveled but it was a comfortable silence. I could tell that Siobhan liked the hunt and tracking aspect of being a vampire and she excelled at fighting.

It seemed only about an hour that we traveled when I picked up Victoria's scent interspersed with unfamiliar scents. Before i could comprehend this we exploded out of the trees into a clearing where I could see Victoria stood outside a circle of New Born's. What made me even angrier with this situation was that inside of the circle was ....

...Rosalie. I know that she had never been nice to me when i was human but she mist have had a reason and that was no excuse that i should just let Victoria kill her. Before any of the New Born's could attack i signaled to Siobhan that we attack. When she nodded her head in agreement I transformed quickly and jumped so I landed in front of Rosalie.

She looked shocked but without thinking i howled into the direction of our 'camp' letting Kaleb and the others know there was a fight. I estimated that there was about 20 New Born's. I knew that me and Siobhan could hold them off at least until the other's got here. I picked Rosalie up and put her on my back so I could protect her fully.

I could see that Siobhan had already started a fire and was using her Telekinesis to rip apart a vampire while fending off another one with her flips and running behind them. I leapt at the first vampire i saw, tackling her to the floor before she could get a grip on me. I was able to sink my teeth into her right shoulder and rip off her arm but then she managed to bite my muzzle. I howled in pain and the girl was ripped to shreds and thrown into the nearby fire in seconds.

I looked up and gave Siobhan a thank you smile. Shaking off the pain I attacked the next one. Making sure that none got near to Rosalie who seemed to be frozen in shock on my back. I was able to kill two before I heard Kaleb's roar and he joined in the fight by my side. I could see Nick go to Siobhan's side,not that she needed his help. It was easy enough for the nine of us to finish off the army.

The only thing was that by the time we had finished them off it was too late. Victoria had managed to escape AGAIN. I was furious but i then remembered that Rosalie was on my back and probably wondering why she's on the back of a giant snow leopard that can kill vampires. So i laid down so she could clamber off my back and then she stood in front of me with an eyebrow raised in question.

I focused on the hyperventilating thoughts and i felt my body transform. She gasped when she saw who it was but i was totally shocked when she ran full speed at me and grabbed me in a hug. The force of her hugging me toppled me over, Rosalie falling down with me. I could hear my family laughing at what had happened and hearing Kaleb's laugh made me burst into laughter.

"Errr Rosalie,I missed you too but can we please stand up now?" I managed to say after my laughter had died down.

"Yeah sorry Bella, it's just i was so scared when the New Born's were there and Victoria said this was to get back at Edward. Wait,where is Victoria?"

"We don't know she escaped,but i think we should introduce everyone once we get to where you guys are staying."

"Yeah Sure, follow me." With that she started to jog off in the direction of the stronger sections of the Cullen's scents.

Rosalie's Point of View- thanks for the idea Obsessedtwilightfan97

OMG I couldn't comprehend it, it was Bella,she was a vampire, she had saved me from Victoria and she could transform into a snow leopard. I hope her and Edward will be ok to see each other especially since he's met Abby but it seemed her and Kaleb seemed close. He had started running by her side with his arm round her waist.

I was happy for Edward, he had shut down a lot after we left Bella,but that day when he went hunting and met Abby it was an amazing transformation. It looked like Bella had changed. Where she had been quiet and shy as a human. She was outgoing and an amazing fighter.

As we neared the new house in Merthyr Tydfil, a small village in Wales (it is a real place in wales UK my sister is a Wales freak and she told me about it lol) I mentally told Edward to be prepared for visitors.

Edward's Point of View

I was sat in the front room with Abby, I couldn't believe my luck when i met Abby,she was about 5 foot 5 with brown hair that reached just below her shoulders. She was beautiful, that was the only way to describe her that gave her justice. Rosalie had gone hunting by herself but none of us were worried,we were in a small village and had been here for about a year. Everyone else was relaxing in their various rooms.

It was peaceful until i heard Rosalie's thoughts, she was blocking part of her thoughts but one part I did _hear. Edward prepare the family,we have guests that you'll want to meet and a story to tell everyone._

I was curious so i did what she said and gathered everyone in the entryway. I could see Rosalie appear from between the trees, but what was most surprising was that 7 other vampires appeared with her and 2 leopards. At least that's what i thoughtwas the most surprising. I wondered why no one had fed off these creatures, but before i could ask Emmett ran and tackled the snow leopard. He hadn't fed recently.

A/N Dun Dun Dun what's going to happen next lol and thank you to Slam2k for the idea with Emmett.:D I love you all for reading my story :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Back to Bella's point of view

I couldn't say that I was shocked to see Emmett come barreling towards me. I mean I do look like a giant snow leopard right about now. I reassured Kaleb through our mental link to make sure he didn't attack him. The next thing I knew i was on the ground with a huge Emmett on me.

He went to bite into my neck but i shoved him off and as he got to his feet, I swiped my claws across his chest. Not hard enough to cut but hard enough for him to feel the pain of it. As he stood there with a shocked look on his face I started to laugh hysterically and transformed back to my vampire form.

If it was possible Emmett looked even more shocked to see me stood before him then he had when a leopard could hurt him. This made me and the rest of my coven to laugh. Rosalie joined in. It didn't take too long for the shock to wear off and Emmett grabbed me in a bear hug, the best bit was, he didn't have to be careful with his strength.

"Bella? Is that really you?"

"Yeah Emmett it is. Now would you all like to meet my coven?"

"YES!!!" Alice squealed from Jasper's side. I laughed again. Oh how I had missed them. I said the names of my coven and each one stepped forward. "This is Kaleb, Siobhan, Nick, Charlotte, Joe, Casey, Jasmine and Jason."

"Hello to you all, I am Carlisle, this is Esme, Jasper,Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Abby. What happened to you Bella,how did you become a vampire?"

"Well if we could all go into you house I will tell you the story."

"Of course, follow me." Carlisle led the way into the exquisitely decorated house. It was very similar to the house I knew from Forks. As everyone sat down i noticed all the couples were sat together and that Edward was sat with Abby,I sat with Kaleb and I saw that Edward smiled at me. I was glad that it wouldn't be uncomfortable or anything, I was happy for him and Abby. We had both found love in a situation when we should both be miserable.

When everyone was settled and looked comfortable I started to tell them the story starting from when I took the walk to the meadow. Everyone was silent as i told them the story the only noise came when the part with Victoria came up, I heard a series of growls erupt, a few coming from my own coven. Then came the hard part.

"Victoria is after revenge and she intends to do this through your family, Me and my family have been tracking her and destroying the armies she has been creating but she's close to you now. She nearly got Rosalie earlier. So I'm proposing two groups. You must always be with either me, Siobhan, Joe and Casey or with Kaleb,Charlotte, Nick, Jasmine and Jason. Do you agree?"

"Why do we need to stay with you?" It was Jasper who asked.

I let Kaleb answer this one. "Because larger numbers are best and both me and Bella can keep in contact mentally when in leopard form and so will be able to call for help immediately. Also our family know the signs of an approaching army of Victoria's. She has certain methods and we will be more prepared." This speech was met with silence but I could see that the Cullen's were considering what we had said.

Finally after about 5 minutes Carlisle answered for the whole family, "We will do as you say. We also want to say thank you for saving Rosalie. Do you have somewhere to stay?"

"Nope,but we will build one in your front garden if you don't mind?" They all looked at us in confusion.

"We don't mind but what do you mean build one?" Esme was the one to ask.

"Follow us outside and we'll show you." We spent the next couple of hours showing the Cullen's how we make our shelter's and they were shocked when they went inside and saw what it was like. I also found myself talking with Abby and she was truly a wonderful person. I was glad to see Edward and Kaleb speaking and they both seemed to get along well.

The only thing left to do now was wait for Victoria to decide to attack.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

After that was all decided Rosalie claimed that she still needed to hunt, and the rest of the Cullen's minus Edward said they should as well to make sure they were prepared. I had a sneaky suspicion that they wanted me and him to talk but I was ok with that. I agreed we did need to talk.

They headed off with Kaleb's group and the rest of my family went to explore the house. I turned to Edward and for some reason he looked....worried. He must be worried about what I thought about the last conversation we had. He started speaking before I could.

"Bella I'm sorry, I only left because I wanted you to live a normal life. I didn't know that Victoria would come after you." Before he could carry on rambling I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Don't worry Edward I understand why you left. There was no way that you would know that she would come back and if you had stayed she would probably have killed us with an army so it was best this way."

He looked relieved and he sat on the grass, so I joined him. "I never meant to fall in love with anyone else but I feel like Abby is my missing piece, I do still love you in one way and we had a connection."

"I know what you mean, I feel the same way about Kaleb, maybe our relationship was to prepare us both. I don't know but I'm happy with how my life has turned out. If it wasn't for what has happened I wouldn't have two sets of families who I adore and who love me as well."

Before we could carry on a howl I instantly knew as Kaleb's pierced the air. "Edward I need to phase,just follow me I'll lead us to the other's." Without waiting for an answer I phased and i could straight away hear Kaleb. _Bella Victoria has another army, there on their way, we're near stay where you are we need to prepare._

_Ok Kaleb but hurry, I'm phasing back to tell Edward._

_Ok Bella_

I phased back but I started to pace back and forth, while I filled in Edward and the other's with what is happening. Soon enough they all came out from the trees. I was so happy to see them all safe but I knew that Victoria was coming and this was going to be the deciding battle.

A/N I'm sorry this is so short but the story is almost finished I was wondering if anyone wanted there to be a death? that sounds really harsh and horrible but oh well if not I wont kill anyone other than the bad guys lol :D


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A/N I'm not going to tell you what I decided in the end you will just have to read on LoL :D

Bella's pov

Me and Kaleb had spoken about what we do if this situation ever came up. I turned to look at him and we each nodded at each other. I then turned to talk to the assembled Cullens.

"Guys, we know that some of you don't like to fight and so therefore If you go and stand on the porch I will place a protective bubble around you that no one will be able to get in as long as I am alive. If I am killed then my coven will immediately move to surround you, Any questions?" They all looked shocked at my casual way of mentioning my death.

It was something I had had to come to terms with during my fight against Victoria and so I could talk about it casually. I gave them time to think about it, I could see that Jasper and Emmett were trying to convince Alice and Rose to go but they refused. In the end Esme, Carlisle and Abby went to stand on the porch. I smiled at them before placing the protective bubble round them.

"Me and Kaleb have a plan that you all need to follow. Work in partners, one distracts while the other kills. Me and Kaleb will be in leopard form so if you want one of us then we can communicate with each other,talk to one of my coven they can understand us mostly while in that form. It will be mine and Siobhan's job to find and destroy Victoria, Kaleb did you get to see how many she has created this time?"

"It looked to be about 40 strong."

"Ok I will offer them a chance to not fight as usual but she has gotten good at brainwashing them so it might not work." After that we all stood in silence, I was between Kaleb and Siobhan. We were ready, it was just a waiting game now.

After about 2 hours we heard the first noises that signaled the arrival of her army. I nodded to everyone and we fanned out. Me and Kaleb transformed and I felt much more powerful in this form. Out from the trees stepped the biggest army Victoria had created so far. In front she strode with a guard of older looking vampires but they would only be about 2 years old at the most.

As usual at the start of the battle Victoria gave us the chance to surrender,you can imagine our response to that. Then we gave the offer of protection for her army. I was relieved to see about 7 quickly run behind us, I put them in their own bubble to protect them.

The face that some abandoned her did not seem to bother Victoria in the least. I was shocked to see her address her army. "These vampires are our enemy but I want the white snow leopard alive. Anyone who brings her to me alive will be rewarded greatly. As for the others....kill them." She then proceeded to turn and smirk at me and my families. We all let out furious growls and the two armies sprang to meet.

It was clear that the newborns were now eager to the reward as I seemed to be the biggest target for their attacks. Growling to Charlotte to start as many fires as she could I tackled the first that dared to attack. He flipped over me and tried to land on my back,but I had learnt how to stop this,crouching down low I flung my front paws up catching him on his knees causing his lower legs to come unattached. I threw these in the nearest fire and continued to the next one knowing that Joe and Nick were behind me to finish him off.

The next three new borns tried to attack at once. They circled me and started to block off an escape route. I smiled to myself, this would be their undoing. As they got nearer I used my tail and my front paws to grab the three of them at the same time,pinning them to the ground I ripped the head off the first one throwing it in the fire. The other two were dealt similarly. Just as I was about to tackle the nearby New Born it suddenly combusted starting from it's head, i looked behind him to see Siobhan with a smug look on her face.

I barked a laugh at her before leaping over her head to get nearer to Victoria, I could see that Jasper was trying to kill as many new Borns as he could while protecting Alice at the same time. It was quite funny but I knew that Kaleb would be doing the exact same thing if I wasn't able to beat him at sparing on a regular basis. Jasper was fighting about 6 new Borns at the same time so I decided to help. I made my way over to him while throwing any of Victoria's army who got in my way over towards Siobhan who took this as a signal. using her new found power to com bust them where they stood.

I laughed to myself as I saw Siobhan had a gleeful expression erupt on her face every time she was able to do this. When i reached Jasper I noticed that Jason was was close, I signaled to him that I needed him to translate. He made his way over. "What do you need Bella, if you hadn't noticed there's a fight going on." He chuckled at the end and I just rolled my eyes at his attempts at a joke. I tried to convey to him what I wanted Jasper to know. He had been with us long enough to be able to understand what I was saying. He smiled at me before turning to Jasper.

"Jasper,Bella was wondering if you wanted to join her to fight for a bit?"

He looked confused , "What do you mean join?"

"Well,you could fight from her back, you and Alice,you'd both be safe and still be able to fight. I've done it with Jasmine before." Jasper looked to Alice for confirmation before they nodded to each other."Sure, if that's ok with you Bella?" I nodded my head and crouched down so it was easier for them to climb on. This would allow Alice to fight without Jasper worrying about her safety.

In less than 2 seconds they were both sat comfortably on my back. They both gasped slightly as I jumped up and over the new borns getting us next to Siobhan. She smiled to see them on my back."I see you have rider's as usual Bella." I barked a laugh at this but Alice and Jasper must have had confused looks on their face as she explained. (A/N Btw when their having conversations like this Bella places a shield round them so they aren't attacked.) "She likes to fight with someone on her back, to protect them as she fights." We all started laughing but not long after I tackled a group of about 4, I ripped the nearest on to my mouth up while I heard Alice and Jasper doing the same.

I had momentarily forgotten about the fourth one and so it was a shock when I felt the pain of him biting my right front paw to try and get up. I hissed and leapt back from him. He seemed triumphant at this new development. The only problem was he then became cocky. He launched himself at me effectively knocking me backwards, nearly dislodging my passengers. This enraged me. I showed him no mercy as he grabbed my in what would have been a choke hold to a human.

He tried to continue biting me bit I did not give him the chance. In a quick move,making sure Alice and Jasper were still secure, I reared upon my hind legs and took him in the same position he had had me in previously. I tore his body apart quickly and threw it behind me expecting one of the others to deal with it. This anger drove me faster and more efficiently than ever before. None stayed alive (well alive as they could be) if they stood against me.

After about another hour's fighting I noticed that I was incredibly close to Victoria but Siobhan was still caught up in the fighting. I crouched to signal to Jasper and Alice to clamber off. Quickly I transformed. "I need Siobhan,we need to take her down together. I want you two to gather my family and yours and get rid of the remaining 10 then go and stand on the porch with the protected." I could see them about to protest so I continued. "If you get too close Victoria will use you to get us to stop fighting. I won't allow that. Now go."

Before they could try and argue again I transformed and sprinted to Siobhan's side. "You ready for this." She asked me slightly worriedly. I just crouched down next to her as my answer. It was clear. I would never be ready but I needed to be ready. When she was situated comfortably we made our way to the reason for all these deaths. Victoria.

When we were close enough Siobhan climbed off and we stood in a ready defensive position. Victoria smiled manically at us. "Ahhhh Bella. Are you now ready to die" I didn't answer her obviously rhetorical question. As one me and Siobhan leapt into the attack we had planned for years.

Tonight Victoria would die.

A/N Ok I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written and I love it. I hope you did too. I'm hoping to get the next chapter up soon :D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

I would relish this fight. This is a vampire who had ended so many people's lives all for revenge on Edward. She had tried to kill me and then my family and Edward and his family. I let my anger take control as me and Siobhan tackled her from both sides at the same time. She didn't have a chance to move before we had her pinned. Me with my paws and Siobhan with her marble hands. She struggled as much as she could.

She kicked out at Siobhan's shins. The one flinch gave her the chance to loosen our grips and leap nearer to our families. She was going to use hostages. I couldn't allow that. Knowing I would give in before I saw her hurt any member of the assembled vampires. I gave Siobhan the signal and she collapsed a tree directly in front of where Victoria was running, It gave me the opportunity to catch up and pin her to the ground face down.

She hissed at me from her position. "You can't win Bella,I am more experienced than you.I will crush you in front of your precious family and then I shall kill each one of them. Or would it be more if I killed them in front of you while you are helpless to save them and then kill you. Both are very tempting." I roared a challenge at her and pressed my razor sharp claws into her shoulder blade. Preparing to rip it off when she suddenly flipped and again sprinted towards my family again.

This time Siobhan was ready, she tackled Victoria while using her telekinesis to form a barrier round is with boulders from surrounding tree line. Once it was erect there was no way Victoria would be getting away from us in a hurry. It was then I realised Edward and Kaleb had run up to help and so were also in the structure. I hissed at them to get behind me before Victoria could notice and use one of them against me.

Siobhan still had her pinned but her struggles were starting to get too much for her to handle. Once I was sure that the guys were behind me I headed towards the struggling pair. I was within a meter when she managed to squirm out of Siobhan's grip and catapult over me to the guys. Kaleb was in vampire form and so wasn't agile enough to move in time. Victoria had him pinned under her foot and she was holding Edward in the air by his throat.

"Now,if either of you two move you'll never see them alive again. Do as I say and I may allow them to live." Victoria spat out. I was furious, at Victoria,at Kaleb and Edward and at myself. I took a step back to show Victoria I would do as she said. I would not allow them to die because of me. I could see Edward and Kaleb were trying to say something to me. I turned my head sightly to look at Siobhan. She had a calculating look on her face.

Suddenly an idea hit me. Victoria saw me as the biggest threat. If I could divert her attention to me Siobhan would have the chance to take her down. I knew if I spoke through this form Victoria would not understand me but Siobhan would. I was close enough to her to pat her waist with my front paw to get her attention without Victoria thinking I was attacking her. That would be in a minute. After a series of growls I was sure she had understood me and out the corner of my eye I notice that Kaleb has obviously understood as well as his struggles slowed slightly.

Victoria scowled at me."What are you saying dear Isabella. You think that you can beat me before i dismember your boyfriends here. Well think again. You move a step in any direction and they will suffer." I held back my smile. It was working. She was so intent on threatening me she had no warning of Siobhan's body slamming into her, thankfully dislodging Kaleb and Edward from her grasp. In the next second Siobhan was ripping Victoria's head off with her hands while using her mind to rip her limbs off and making them com bust.

In a matter of seconds the scent of burning vampire filled the structure. I felt Kaleb jump on me to make sure I was safe. I decided to transform back. Once I was back in vampire form I made sure Siobhan was ok. "That was great Siobhan, but could you please let us out now,the smell is too much and I'm sure everyone else is worried about the outcome."

"Sure Bella and thanks." We both shared a smile and she set about removing the boulders. Once we were out and I was sure there were no more threats I removed the shields surrounding the others and instantly Nick embraced Siobhan and Abby ran to Edward.

The rest of the families converged on us for the story. "If we could go inside I think we could tell you what happened I think we need to explain to the New Borns the rules and then take them hunting."

"Yes,of course. Everyone follow me." Esme and Carlisle led the way into the dining room.

I made my way in with Kaleb.

A/N heheh I hope this didn't disappoint and I'm sorry everyone but in this story Edward and won't get back together lol I also think theres only going to be 2-3 more chapters and then I shall focus on my other story The secret of the Volturi and I want to start a new story lol :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A/N I am so happy with the response to this and I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, added me to their alerts or even is just reading this lol I love you all :D

We all made our way into the front room of the Cullen's house, the new Born's a bit hesitantly. Once we were sat down, me and Siobhan recounted what had happened while in the boulder structure and everyone's faces looked shocked. When I mentioned how Victoria had used Edward as a hostage Abby seemed to grip onto him a bit tighter.

After that we went on to discuss their new lives to the new one's. There were 4 men and 3 women. They all wanted to try the vegetarian way. They were named, Andrew, Tom, Kevin, Chester, Alex, Lisa, and Nat. I quickly noticed that Kevin and Casey seemed to be looking intently at each other and I could see they would make a great pair. "Do any of you want to join either of our coven's?" I expected Nick to join but I wasn't so sure about the others. As it turned out Kevin did ask to join but the others wanted to create their own and travel themselves.

The Cullen's offered to help them out and by the time they left they were prepared for surviving. We were going to hunt with them and then we walked with them for a while. They had hunted perfectly fine and most of them would be fine with keeping up with it. On the way back I wanted to stretch my legs in Leopard form and I could tell that Kaleb felt the same need. "Do you mind if we make our way back to the house in our leopard forms?" I asked both the coven's.

They all shook their heads to give us the affirmative to our need to run. I smiled gratefully at them and I let myself phase into the ever graceful body of the snow leopard.

I was comforted also by the thoughts of Kaleb in the back of my mind. _Hey there._ I thought to him._ Hey Back at you. It makes me feel a lot lighter now I know Victoria's gone. How about you? _

_Definitely. What are we going to do now though. We don't have a goal anymore. Life seems pointless._

_Well we can always just settle down for a couple of years like the Cullen's do and just relax. It won't be pointless if I spend it with you. _

I couldn't help but smile at him when he said that. It was times like this when I'm truly glad that Victoria changed me, If she hadn't then I would never have met Kaleb. Before he knew what was happening I tackled him from the side, in a playful way. _Gotcha, _ I thought with a laugh. We ended up rolling around on the forest floor just play fighting as if we really were a pair of leopards.

I don't know how long we were there before we heard the sounds of laughter coming from around us. We stopped to look around us and the two families/covens were surrounding us watching us with laughter on their faces. _Do you want to have some fun with the audience? _ I heard Kaleb ask. _What do you have in mind?_ I laughed internally at his plan and agreed readily.

Before any of them could anticipate our next move we both dived for different people and tackled them, swiftly tackling all of them in about 5 seconds. Then before they could regain and attack us we sped back off in the direction of the house.

We were at the edge of the forest when I was tackled from behind from the only one who would be able to catch us,Edward. Then everyone else caught up and I shot up. Transforming as I jumped I landed on Kaleb's back in vampire form. I laughed as Kaleb charged into the house with me still on his back.

Half an hour later everyone was settled in the front room, we were discussing what was going to happen now. Neither of our families wanted to separate and so it was decided we would travel together but as two families, linked through me and Esme. We would be close sister's who didn't want to live far away from each other. Me and Kaleb were going to be the parents of our family and find jobs, then Siobhan and Nick, Charlotte and Joe, Jasmine and Jason and Casey and Kevin were to be in school with the Cullen's.

We had decided to move to Turriff in Scotland. It was a small town with a forest nearby. It was perfect. I was excited. I knew there were still memories between me and Edward and we would both still love each other in a way but not in a soul mates way which we had thought in the beginning. I had Kaleb and he had Abby, we were both happy. That was enough to make my life complete.

A/N Ok I think this is the end. Just an epilogue which might take a while but I do want to start a new story and need your guys help LoL I'll be putting up a new story that will have four ideas for a new story and I want you guys to vote so anywho :D Thank you everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted my story I'm so glad It has had such a good response. :D


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

A/N I'm sorry it's such a short Epilogue but I just couldn't think of how to finish this off. LoL Enjoy :D

10 Years later

We had been traveling with the Cullen's now for 10 years and it had seemed weird at first to go back to normal life. But I liked it. Me and Kaleb had gotten married about 2 years ago and we couldn't be happier. It was easy enough to convince the population of each place we went to that we were extended families.

Edward and Abby were still happy and together and me and her had become close as well. We were just packing to move again. We were moving back to where it all started,Forks. We were all excited about seeing it again. We had managed to get a second house built near to the Cullen's old one and my family were going to live there and the others would be going to school while I had a job at the hospital with Carlisle.

The only thing was the Volturi had found out about my families skills and occasionally asked us to join them. We consistently refused (Kindly of course) and so they took to asking us to help with New Born armies. We didn't mind doing it. We become so used to fighting that it was a second nature. The Cullen's all worried every time we went. But nothing ever happened. We hadn't been called on for a few years and for that I was grateful.

Life was great and I had eternity to enjoy it with my extended family. If we could stay together which I could tel that we would, then my life would be complete. Everyone had a mate and was happy. The best thing of being part of a community was the cars. We had them in our partners. The Cullen's seemed to like theres and stuck with the same but me and Kaleb had a Aston Martin DB9, Siobhan and Nick had the Aston Martin Vanquish,Charlotte and Joe had the Bugatti Veyron, jasmine and Jason had a BMW and Casey and Kevin had a Lamborghini. I also made sure we had races on the back roads.

The competitiveness of my family was actually quite funny to see. We had also got the Cullen's involved. Another thing was that we had made sure that the treaty with the wolves would include my family. At first they were wary of accepting us but when we had shown them our eyes and that we could defeat them but wanted the treaty they allowed it.

After that my family trained the Cullen's as I was paranoid that they would get attacked. Even Jasper learnt something new from us. When we were done with them they were as good as us. We allowed the wolves to watch over some of the practices to show them we meant them no harm by training. They seemed to enjoy watching and a couple of time I trained them as well.

My life had wrapped up rather nicely and I never thought I'd ever say this but t was all because of of Victoria so I had something to thank her for.

A/N I'm sorry for the really rubbish ending it's just I lost my muse and I dunno loL

I was also wondering if anyone could explain how I can become a Beta :D I have no idea but I would I would love to be one.


End file.
